


Are You Drunk?

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Years Eve, Prompt Fill, Short, alcohol mention, there’s a little bit of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: The boys drag Hercules to a bar to celebrate New Year’s Eve, but his mind is elsewhere.





	Are You Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the one-line prompt the was used in writing this

Hercules sat on the bar stool and slowly sipped at his drink. He didn’t really want to be here, but his best friends had insisted on dragging him to a bar and drinking through to the new year.

Currently, said friends were on the dance floor. Alex and John were on their fourth drink, and dancing like tomorrow wouldn’t come. Herc wasn’t too sure how much Lafayette had drank tonight, but he was dancing with drunk people left and right. 

A few of the people Laf danced with flirted with him. He was amused by this, but uninterested. He would turn them away, and they would both find new partners to dance with. Eventually, Lafayette’s phone buzzed in his back pocket, signaling to him that it was five minutes to midnight.

“Now or never,” he thought, making his way over to where Hercules had sat all night, pretending to pay attention to whatever show they had playing on the tv. Laf sat next to him.

“Hey Laf,” Herc said, the other man’s presence drawing him out of his thoughts, “How’s dancing going? Got any numbers?”

Lafayette chuckled and shook his head, “No, my eyes are on someone already.”

“Oh,” Herc mumbled, his face falling for only a moment before he built the facade back up, “Who is it? Anyone I know?” 

As Herc downed the rest of his drink, Lafayette nervously answered, “You.”

Hercules nearly spat the alcohol back out. He set his empty glass down and laughed. But it wasn’t bright and cheery as it usually was. It was bitter and void of any amusement. Before he could stop himself, a cynical thought left his lips, “Are you drunk?”

This was not what Lafayette had expected. It shocked and upset him. “Hercules, I’ve only had two drinks since we got here. Almost three hours ago. I’m perfectly sane and sober and I love you.” he said.

They both froze.

“You….you love me?” Hercules asked, his voice barely audible, especially in the loud, crowded bar.

“It took me a year to realize it, and another year and a half to admit it, but yes. Je t’aime. I love you.” Lafayette confirmed, staring at his hands clasped lap, and biting his lip.

Hercules reached out and placed his hand over Lafayette’s, leaning forward kissing the man’s forehead. “I love you, too.” he whispered.

On the tv behind Lafayette, they suddenly heard people announce the beginning of the countdown. Lafayette smiled and gingerly took hold of Hercules’ hand, his other hand laying softly against Hercules’ cheek. 

“May I?” 

Hercules smiled widely and nodded, leaning his forehead against Lafayette’s. “Please.”

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Happy New Year~_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! I don't currently take requests, but I'm open to talking about fic ideas on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
